Both commercial and residential premises have “smart home” capabilities that include sensors and cameras that provide information to a “smart home” subscriber associated with the premises. Such information can include images from the cameras, motion sensor information, heat sensor information, appliance sensor information, acoustic sensor information, etc. The large amount of information can be aggregated by a premises device and presented to the “smart home” subscriber for review.